


Misadventures in Magic, Continued

by SuirenShinju



Series: Misadventures [2]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, cedfia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuirenShinju/pseuds/SuirenShinju
Summary: Originally Written: 7/11/2017 to 8/27/2017Currently on Hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written: 7/11/2017 to 8/27/2017  
> Currently on Hiatus

Cedric was anxiously pacing the halls of the palace's medical ward. He wanted to be more excited for the birth of his first child, but his mind was consumed with worry for his wife who'd been in labor for over thirty hours. He'd been continually shoed out by the midwife for bringing more stress than needed into the delivery room. He understood, but also questioned how anyone could not be stressed by bringing a new person into the world. There was so much risk involved, both for the mother and the baby, he was lucky he was still on his feet, which was why he continued pacing. He knew if he sat down, he was likely to fester into a full blown panic attack.

"I know first ones tend to take long, but isn't this getting a bit too long?" Cedric asked aloud, not particularly toward the other guests awaiting the birth, more to the universe and the powers that be.

"Cedric, calm down," Winifred set down her magical knitting to parent.

"Sofia took her time coming into the world," Miranda added, helping the other grandmother-to-be wind up the ball of yarn. "It stands to reason so would her first child."

"Yes, but she's been in labor for so long… She must be exhausted."

"Oh yes, she'll be quite tired," Winifred nodded.

"But she has no choice. Her body will find the strength. I know it's nerve-wracking Cedric, but you have to find your calm," Miranda smiled up at him, extending her sympathy. She was worried about Sofia too, but knew her daughter was in the best hands.

Cedric paused his pacing and took a deep breath, trying to let go of what he couldn't control and put his faith in the midwife. It was easier said than done.

Nine months ago on their first wedding anniversary, he'd been so wonderfully relaxed, enjoying a weekend of languid lovemaking to keep out the winter chill. They'd bundled up under the comforter and watched the snow fall out his window, unaware there was a third witness to the scene until his birthday a few weeks later.

Sofia was all smiles and kept placing her hands around her middle. He guessed what she was going to say before she said it, but kept his mouth shut as she announced she was pregnant, and still he was shocked to hear it. He was going to be a father.

The weeks passed so slowly it seemed those first few months, the subtle swell to Sofia's stomach barely noticeable. At times he wondered if she was really pregnant, but come spring, there was a telltale bump she could no longer obscure with heavy winter clothes and so it was time to tell friends and family that they were indeed expecting. His own parents were elated, while Sofia's were more reserved – though happy for their daughter, there was still some awkwardness between him and the king and queen.

Summer was exhausting, both from the hot weather and Sofia's growing restlessness. She wanted to be doing things, but the midwife had forbidden most of her usual activities and there were only so many books that she could curl up with at a time. Cedric knew he annoyed her by not even letting her go on longer walks alone, but he worried, and to his credit, her feet were always more swollen on the days she didn't listen to him, but he never rubbed it in, merely massaged and tended to her as best he could in the supportive role of father-to-be. He was going to do this right. His only hope was that their first was a daughter, not a son who'd immediately have pressures placed upon him as soon as he was out of his mother's womb like he'd been. No, a little girl would suit them just fine. Another little princess to love and adore.

He'd been deep in recollection when the cries of a newborn finally echoed through the wing, immediately perking him up and rushing him past the grandmothers to enter the delivery room.

"Your grace, have some patience," the midwife scolded over the baby's cries as she took it to be washed and bundled.

"Sofia!" Cedric rushed to his wife's side and took hold of her hands. The poor woman looked exhausted, propped upright with many pillows and drenched in sweat, her copper hair a mess despite its being pulled back into a bun.

"I'm alright, Cedric," she smiled weakly. "Just unimaginably tired."

"That's why it's called 'labor', love," he gave a relieved smirk and kissed her forehead.

"Aye," the midwife agreed as she came back to the couple with a freshly bundled babe quietly resting in her arms. "Don't help that this wee one was a might stubborn."

Sofia extended her arms for the baby and the midwife placed it carefully into the new mother's embrace, receiving a quick serious of kisses to its small head.

"Ya have yerselves a son, your grace," she smiled and stepped back to have a tidy up of her things while the family bonded.

"A little boy," Sofia beamed, happy with whatever she'd given birth to, and kissed the baby again. "Oh, Cedric, we have a son."

It was a good thing Sofia repeated it because Cedric once again was having trouble taking in such information. He knew the odds were fifty-fifty, and not that he wasn't happy with a son, but… but none of his worries concerned him the moment Sofia passed the boy into Cedric's arms and he held him for the first time. "He's perfect."

"Mhm," Sofia agreed, reclining back into her bed of pillows for a well deserved rest. "What'll we call him?"

"Oh, uh, right… Boys' names, Boys' names…" Cedric slowly paced the room with the baby as he thought. He and Sofia had discussed many names of course, but knew they'd have to wait to see their child to know which truly felt right, and now that he was here, no less than the greatest name would suit his son, Cedric decided. Not Cedric Junior, no, that would be cruel, but 'the greatest' born at the end of August, a month made entirely in glory of a Caesar. Now that would be a powerful name.

Augustus Maximilian, prince of Enchancia and heir to the position of Royal Sorcerer, was a delightful child, blessed with his mother's nature and curly copper hair. Few would have guessed he was Cedric's boy save the fact the current Royal Sorcerer totted the boy around frequently. Cedric took to fatherhood like a fish to water, his years of experience as an uncle paying off immediately when it came to tending to little Gus' needs.

Sofia was grateful she didn't feel overburdened as a new mother, but rather she wondered how much she should allow Cedric to dote. She knew he meant well and while he did keep to Gus' schedule, she wasn't sure having Cedric constantly bringing the baby to work was… safe. Luckily, they worked in the same tower, Sofia still adamant on getting her graduate degree from Hexley Hall as well as fulfilling her numerous magical and princess duties. She was actually busier than Cedric was so it made sense he looked after the baby, and if necessary, there were no shortage of servants able to babysit the little boy.

"He looks nothing like you," Wormwood said as he looked in on the squirmy six-month old in his portable carrier which just looked like a big basket to the raven.

"Yes, thank goodness," Cedric chuckled. "He takes after his mother."

"Then how do you know he's your offspring?" Wormwood asked.

"Wormy, I have no question he's my son."

The raven tilted his head curious to know how.

Cedric wheeled over on his stool and pointed into the basket at Gus' small, but pointy nose. "He has my nose."

"…He hardly has a nose at all," Wormwood noted.

Gus reached pudgy fingers up to grab Cedric's hand and squealed happily to have his father near.

"You are just all smiles, aren't you Gus?" Cedric cooed, letting the boy tug on his hand with some resistance until the baby abruptly let go and ended up smacking himself in the face with his own hand.

"Oh," Wormwood's eyes widened with enlightenment as Gus began to cry. "Yes, I see the likeness now."

Cedric shot the bird a glare as he picked up the baby to comfort him. Yes, Gus had a tendency to be a little clumsy. Inadvertently hitting himself with his toys when he got too excited about playtime. The upcoming dangers with his increasing mobility also made Cedric question how safe it'd be to keep bringing his son to work, but the idea of leaving him with a sitter just wouldn't do.

"He's not going to want to be still," Cedric told Sofia that night as he watched her nurse the hungry babe. "I fear the combination of my mischief and your adventurous nature is going to prove quite the challenge in the coming months."

"'Mischief'?" Sofia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Should I say, 'tendency toward evil' instead?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. How much trouble could he could into?"

"Don't challenge the universe like that, Sofia," Cedric warned.

"Oh Cedric, you're being ridiculous. Why don't we just pick a nanny instead of complicating our work schedules more?"

"Because I don't want to miss anything," he said honestly as he stood at the side of her rocking chair and looked down at his two loves. "He's already this big after half a year. Pretty soon he'll be in school."

"Oh… I know…" Sofia sighed and stroked Gus' curls on the back of his head. "I feel like I'm missing out too."

As if sensing his parents were talking about him, Gus looked up at them and popped the nipple out of his mouth.

"Yes, we're talking about you," Sofia smiled, taking the clothing draped over her shoulder to wipe the dribble from his chin. "What do you think Gus? Do you want to go to work still with Mommy and Daddy or should we think about finding you a nanny?"

Gus blinked, blissfully unaware of what it was they were inquiring about. He simply smiled and snuggled his head against Sofia's breast.

"Oh, you're just like your father, snuggling in there to avoid the hard questions," Sofia giggled while Cedric blushed.

"I don't suppose there's room for me, is there?" Cedric asked, half joking.

"Nope," Sofia smiled, rocking the boy to sleep as he snuggled closer to his mother. He'd await their decision on a nanny tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Who else but Baileywick would make the perfect nanny? With the steward getting on his years, the castle household was trying to transition him into retirement, but Baileywick was quite stubborn about staying on the job he'd always done so perfectly despite the strain it now put on his older body. Presenting him with this new duty brought relief to the entire staff and to Baileywick as well who simply adored the little boy.

And as far as anyone could tell, Gus returned the sentiment, although he didn't make the old man's life any easier. As Cedric predicted, Gus was a handful once mobile and needed to have eyes kept on him at all times lest he get into something and hurt himself – it was almost like he was trying some days, Baileywick thought when the boy had somehow managed to topple a table miraculously without hurting himself.

"I'm beginning to think you're more like Cedric than you let on," Baileywick eyed the toddler suspiciously as Gus tried to soothe tempers with a wide smile and baby babble – and it worked. "Right, well, no harm done. That's what matters."

"Baah!" Gus smiled, bouncing himself in Baileywick's arms until he was set back down.

"Now you be careful," Baileywick advised as there was a knock on the nursery door before Cedric entered.

"Dada!" Gus beelined for his father, toddling right into his open arms as Cedric bent over to receive his son.

"Hello to you too, little one," Cedric chuckled and then turned to Baileywick. "The maids reported an incident?"

"He somehow managed to knock over his changing table," Baileywick sighed. "He got behind me for a second as I was tidying up after lunch and down it went."

"We're trying to work on him being so grabby." Under other circumstances Cedric would be berating the steward for endangering his child, but he and Sofia understood the task of preventing each and every accident was monumental, and even Baileywick wouldn't be a match for a toddler's destructive tendencies. "But we're not sure he understands the danger since he's yet to actually injure himself. He has the best worst luck."

"I'm certain once he's a little older, he'll mind better."

"One can hope," Cedric pressed his lips to Gus' forehead while his long nose laid against the boy's hair. "…Sofia called to say this mission is going to take her longer than expected."

"Oh? What is it this time?"

"Some dispute about a dam between our border with Rudistan. Apparently building it would flood one of their villages while the west city desperately needs this new water source. You know, all that wonderful political drabble."

"Oh dear."

"And of course there's the wildlife to consider which Sofia is biased toward, so it's not one of those lovely one-day trips. She said she may be gone the week if negotiations continue the way they've been."

"But if there's a solution beneficial for both our countries, Sofia will find a solution."

"Yes, meanwhile this one is going to be fussing when his mama isn't home to tuck him in tonight."

With an adjustment to his spectacles, Baileywick managed a sympathetic smile. "If you need my help in the evening as well, just say so Cedric."

"Would you?" Cedric's shoulders drooped from the relief.

"Yes, I don't mind at all. Augustus' wellbeing is very important."

"That it is," Cedric agreed, giving the boy's cheek a kiss this time before letting him go back to Baileywick. "Alright, I'll see both of you later. Gus, you behave. I mean it."

An ominous giggle was the boy's response, and as the months passed, he only seemed to get worse. He was still a sweet child, but also a naughty one. For his second birthday he'd been particularly attention hungry for his mother, doing everything in his power to keep the Duchess focused on him. Sofia saved the main table in the backyard from destruction as the boy pulled on the tablecloth only to let go and giggle as he saw his mother approaching with a ready-to-scold look on her face.

"That smile won't work on me, Gus. You know better," Sofia said, hands on her hips, ready to mother her child.

Gus simply gazed up at her with his round hazel eyes and scooted closer to hug her legs, reminding his mama how much he loved her.

"Yes, I love you too, sweetheart, but—"

"Up!" Gus asked, err, more like demanded as he reached his arms up for his mother.

"No 'up'," Sofia frowned. He was adorable, but she had to be firm.

"Mamaaaa, up!" He repeated, becoming slightly frustrated.

Sofia bent down to his eye level, hoping to improve the situation before he escalated to a tantrum. "Wouldn't you rather go play? There are plenty of other children here."

"No," he said very firmly.

"Alright, then how about we find Uncle James? He said he'd take you on a horseback ride today, doesn't that sound fun?"

"NO."

There'd be no negotiating with him, and for the sake of the party's decorum, Sofia relented to carry him around for the remainder of the afternoon, her son not wanting to be held by anyone else, actually offending his aunt Amber with his refusal to be adored by her. It made for a very long day for the Duchess, making her bed so very inviting that evening.

"Do think it's because I'm away a lot?" Sofia asked Cedric as she crawled in next to him.

"I don't think so," Cedric said, not glancing up from his book. "He's two. Mummy said that's the worst age, particularly for sons. I was quite clingy myself, apparently."

"What did she do?"

Cedric's eyes raised over the cover of his book. "What do you think? She indulged me."

"But Winifred's always indulged you, long after you were two."

"Yes, but there was also Cordelia in our house so I wasn't the sole prince and heir if you will. I had to learn to share."

"…You think we should have another baby?" Sofia asked.

Cedric quietly closed his book and set it on the nightstand before clearing his throat. "Um, well, that's really your decision, isn't it?"

"Maybe a good excuse to ease my schedule a bit…" Sofia thought out loud. "I know I want more than one, and Gus did come sooner than we'd planned as we managed so… Are you sure? The late nights are a lot harder on you than they are me."

"Precisely why we should have them while I'm younger and not older," Cedric smirked. "I'm more than happy to do my part, my dear."

"I know you are," Sofia giggled as Cedric crossed the bed to kiss her cheek and trail his lips down her neck. "Oh, are we starting tonight?"

"If you happen to get conceive tonight, that's a secondary benefit," he lifted his head and took her lips in a gentle kiss. "No, tonight you are all mine~"

"NO! Mine!" A little voice yelled from the edge of the bed and both Sofia and Cedric turned to find their son glaring at his father as he tried to crawl up onto the bed.

"Augustus!" Sofia scolded. "How did you get out of bed?!"

"Merlin's Mushrooms, don't tell me we have to padlock his crib," Cedric slipped out of bed and into the nursery to see how the boy had managed to escape while Sofia picked him up to take him back. He wasn't going to make anything easy for his parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Gus' best efforts, Cedric and Sofia did find some time for intimacy and by Sofia's twenty-third birthday in October, she suspected she might be pregnant again and erred on the side of caution, avoiding alcohol and taking it easy on sweets. She was quite sure a couple weeks later, much to her family's delight, excepting her son who didn't quite understand what it meant that his mother was 'with child'. It was only when she began showing at Wassailia that he began taking the matter seriously.

"But I'm your child," Gus tried to argue as rationally as he was able.

"Yes, and we're going to have another one," Sofia told him for the hundredth time that month. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Why?"

"Because Mama and Daddy want another baby."

"Why?"

"Because there's so much love in our family we need another person to balance it out," Sofia smiled, thinking the answer simple, but honest enough for him to understand.

Gus might have understood, but he still didn't look to happy with the news, sliding off the sofa away from his mother to help Baileywick with the presents under the willow.

Sofia sighed as Cedric replaced his son on the sofa and put his arm around his wife.

"You alright?"

"Tired," she admitted, resting her head against his shoulder and her hands over the swell of her belly. "And worried. He might get worse with a baby…"

"He has no choice in the matter, which I think he's slowly coming to terms with," Cedric said only to watch as Gus grabbed one of the placed boxes and chucked it across the room, landing with a cracking sound.

"And there goes the Avaloran vase for my mother…" Sofia groaned. "Cedric… What are we doing wrong?"

"We're not doing anything wrong. He's just… difficult. Besides, he's still growing. A lot could change by May."

"Since when did you become the optimistic one?" She asked with a smirk.

"Since you started giving me good things to look forward too," he replied, taking hold of her right hand and lifting it to his lips to kiss the back of the palm before returning it to her abdomen where he too cradled the bump. "It's only been four years after all. Surely you have much more in store for me."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"Because between the two of us, my dear wife, you're the one who drags me into 'situations'," he chuckled and kissed her temple. "Not that I'm complaining anymore, of course."

"Mm," Sofia smiled and tilted her head up to his ear to whisper a more private situation she was suddenly quite in the mood for.

"Oh, well if you insist," Cedric smiled and stood up. "Baileywick, could you mind the little imp for a while? Sofia needs to go lie down."

"I'll do my best," Baileywick said with an adjustment to his glasses with one hand while the other grabbed Gus from going after another present. "King Roland and Queen Miranda weren't due back for another hour."

"Right, I'll see that we're back by then," Cedric smiled innocently before Sofia's arm linked with his and she began to lead him out of the parlor.

"Only an hour?" She whispered with a raise of her eyebrow issuing him a challenge it seemed.

Challenge accepted.

Cedric favored these sorts of hormonal outbursts, though the frequency of them had him seeking the help of a little blue spell simply to keep up with the woman. He worried his age was showing now more than ever whenever he needed to cast something to assist them in the bedroom. He was in great shape for his early fifties, but compared to his twenties, he did indeed feel like quite the old man. Still, he wasn't going to let the worry plague him. He was excited for this new baby, and even entertained the idea of a third in a few years. At least that way when the inevitable happened, Sofia would have a big family to remember him by.

"…You've gone quiet…" She said against his ear as her fingers combed through the back of his hair.

"Mm… I'm relishing in the moment," he explained, snuggling his naked form against hers under the comforter. "And in how much I love you."

"What a coincidence," Sofia giggled, pulling his lips against hers for another kiss. "Mm, but I know you better than that, Cedric. What's wrong?"

He smiled and reached down between them to touch her growing womb. "I'm… once again reminded of my age… And I wonder if it's selfish of me to want you and a family… If I'm lucky, another thirty years… maybe more… but I'll be long gone before you're all gray…"

"Don't," Sofia scolded with another kiss. "I know, and we decided when we got involved that we'd make the most of the time we do have together. You give me what I want while you're here and it'll be enough, and I want to love you and I want to be your wife and the mother of your children and your dearest friend for as long possible."

Cedric responded with another kiss, this one deeper and more intimate. "It's just I feel guilty I won't be yours—"

"Oh no, you're mine forever," Sofia assured him. "Death won't get you out of this that easily if that's what you're thinking, and if I know you, which I do, you won't let it stop you either."

He smirked. "Maybe I'll be the first ghost to wave a wand."

"Goal setting is important," Sofia giggled and rolled on top of him, ready for another round if he could manage it. "Now, how about actually relishing in the moment, Mr. Sensational?"

"Heh, our hour is almost up Sofia."

"Hmm," she slid her hips back a bit. "So are you."

"…Point taken, love," he smirked as she leaned down to kiss him again before continuing.


	4. Chapter 4

One late morning in March while Sofia was writing her magical dissertation and Cedric was brewing a new potion, the young duchess took pause and set her pen aside to hold her stomach. She thought maybe the baby had kicked in a particularly discomforting way, but the longer she sat there holding her round belly, the more she began to worry. She groaned slightly and began taking deeper breaths, thinking perhaps these might be false labor pains. The baby certainly wasn't ready to be born yet.

"Sofia?" Cedric stopped his work immediately and went to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure… I'm not really in 'pain', but I am very uncomfortable…" She explained.

"Well let's try walking around a bit," the sorcerer suggested, helping her to her feet to walk a few circles in the workshop. "Does that help?"

"A little," Sofia winced.

"Should I summon the royal physician?"

"I-I don't know, I mean, it's not that bad, but I've never experienced this before…"

"Alright, deep breaths," he reminded her and ungloved one hand to press to her stomach, a spell quickly murmured from his lips, and a gentle glow radiating from his palm. "Let's see… the baby's not in any distress. Heart rate is normal, but yours is a bit quick."

"Well duh, I'm a little concerned at the moment," Sofia quipped.

"Can't be that bad if you're taking attitude with me," Cedric smiled and kissed her cheek. "Look, let's walk downstairs and see if that helps. If it doesn't, we'll keep going to the medical ward, alright? Just to be safe."

Sofia nodded and allowed the escort. Much to their relief and Sofia's embarrassment, it seemed she was simply suffering from a bad case of gas no doubt as a result of her odd food combinations during this pregnancy. Cheesy broccoli and Jiggly-Wiggly pudding appeared to be the culprits, but no charges were filed.

Once the pain had passed, Sofia put her feet up in bed with Cedric still assisting her.

"Honestly Cedric, I'm fine now. Really."

"I know," he simply smiled as he plucked off her slippers and began rubbing her feet.

"If they gave out Husband of the Year awards, you'd win it each year, you know," Sofia giggled and curled her toes, only to have her attention turned to the door as it slowly creaked open and a copper haired little boy peaked inside.

"Isn't it his naptime?" Cedric asked, wondering if they should immediately scold the child or not.

"I wonder if Baileywick said something to him about earlier," Sofia whispered before smiling at her son. "You can come in, sweetheart."

Not needing to be told twice, the two and a half year old hurried into the room and collided right into the bed before crawling up to join his parents.

"Escaped again, didn't you Augustus?" Cedric asked his son.

"Yeah," Gus said, crawling up to Sofia to be cradled in her available arms.

"Was Baileywick napping with you?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. Bailey sleeping," Gus confirmed but snuggling into his mother.

"Mm, maybe we all could use a nap," Sofia suggested as she gently swayed from side to side to rock her son and kiss his forehead.

"Mommy sleepy?" Gus asked.

"Mhm. Mommy gets very tired carrying this baby around all the time."

"When it come out?"

"In about two more months," Sofia answered.

"Then it's Daddy's turn to carry it for a while," Cedric smirked.

"Will you help too, Gus?" Sofia asked.

"…Okay," he said quietly, having changed his mind just like that no doubt simply to please his mother. His feelings towards his upcoming sibling were still yet to be fully realized, but come early May, and another, much shorter labor, all three were about to find out.

"Minerva Alexandra," Sofia announced their newborn daughter's name to Gus as Cedric lifted the boy onto the bed to see the two. "You're a big brother, Gus. Isn't she cute?"

"Not really. She's all red and squished looking," the boy said honestly as he looked at the tiny baby cradled in his mother's arms.

"So were you," Cedric told him, kissing the top of his son's head.

"Nuh-uh!" Gus argued, pushing his father and his affection away.

"Yah-huh," Cedric teased back. "Don't worry, she'll fill out in a few weeks. She just spent nine months inside your mother's tummy, give her a break."

"Mm…" Gus was skeptical, but more open-minded than he was when he first found out about the new baby and this new status of 'big brother'. He wasn't sure if he was going to like it, but he'd give it a try.

It took him all but a week to determine he was not a fan of his new little sister. Granted he had his own bedroom now since he was a big boy, but he'd still hear her crying in the night, and in the morning, and whenever he went into the nursery she seemed to need a change of her diaper and for a little baby, she made a big stink, and seemed to suck all the life and energy from his parents, and to add insult to injury, after only eight weeks, she was being left in Baileywick's care along with him!

Sensing their son needed a break, he went to stay with Cedric's parents for the weekend, hoping it would give the boy time to recharge and maybe miss his sister a little. He didn't.

"I don't like her," Gus huffed on the couch as Winifred brought him a snack from the kitchen.

"Well she's part of your family now whether you like her or not," Winifred smirked. "Your father wasn't like that at all when Cordelia was born, although that changed by the time she was a year old, but still. That first year he didn't take his eyes off her, such a curious child, always watching me with her and asking questions."

"She's a baby. She's boring, and loud."

"She can't talk yet, Gus. Crying is how babies communicate to us what they need. You were exactly the same."

"Yeah, but I like me."

Winifred chuckled and picked the boy up to sit on her lap. "You know, Augustus, a clever boy like you ought to see the benefits of having a little sister."

"Benefits?"

"Why yes! Think of all the mischief you could get into if you had a partner. Granted, Minerva can't do much right now, but by this time next year, she could be helping you swipe cookies from the kitchen."

"She'd do that?" Gus asked, slightly intrigued.

While unconventional, if doing the 'wrong' thing would help the two siblings bond, Winifred saw absolutely nothing wrong with encouraging such behavior. It at least gave her grandson a new insight to consider, and for a boy nearly three years of age, he more or less understood what his grandmother was trying to tell him, and the fact this was a secret talk he wasn't at all to share with his parents somehow made it more fun. He decided he'd give the baby another chance, for the sake of all he wanted to do that his parents said 'no' to.

"Hey Min," he whispered into her crib one night after sneaking out of bed. He still couldn't say 'Minerva' properly and resorted to a nickname rather quickly for her.

It took him a few tries, but Minerva eventually opened her eyes and was surprised to see her brother staring at her through the bars of her crib. She gave him a toothless smile and gripped her little fingers back and forth as if beckoning him.

"Min, listen, as your big brother, you're gonna do what I say once you understand what I'm saying, 'kay?"

A happy little 'ah' was her reply.

"Okay," Gus nodded and reached in to shake her hand like it was a business deal his Grandpa Rollie had completed.

Minerva tightly held one of his fingers and made a few more sounds Gus decided were rather cute and unknowingly stayed and watched her until they both fell asleep, surprising their parents the next morning to see Gus sleeping slumped against the crib with his baby sister holding his finger. Sofia almost wanted to summon the royal painter for a quick portrait, but it was probably best they get the boy into his proper bed before Minerva awakened him for her morning feed cry.

With a quiet chuckle between them, Cedric carried Gus back to his room while Sofia tended the baby, both silently reassured things would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With her mother being Sofia, a name that means 'wisdom' and her grandmother being known as Winifred the Wise, the name Minerva, Roman Goddess of Wisdom, just made sense for a baby girl's name. Plus Winifred's voice actress is also Minerva "Minnie" Mouse' voice so it fits like a glove. I love when names work out so perfectly like that.


	5. Chapter 5

While Gus tried to embrace the joys of having a younger sibling, even once Minerva became mobile, she still wasn't good for much in the boy's opinion. She had taken her first steps already, but still preferred to crawl along on her hands and knees as it was the quicker option for tailing her big brother around the nursery.

Up in the workshop, Cedric and Sofia were busy finishing their respective potions when there was a magical pulsation from the portrait of Cedric's parents, though neither Winifred or Goodwyn appeared.

"I better go see what it is," Cedric said, pecking a kiss to Sofia's cheek before excusing himself and pocketing his family wand to make the trip through the portal to his parents' home in Mystic Meadows.

He appeared through his wedding portrait the elderly couple had hanging in their living room and called for his parents, not noticing Cordelia's portrait with school age Calista had begun to glow and his sister teleported in behind him. Cedric was already in the back hall standing motionless in the doorway to his parents' bedroom.

"Cedric, what…?" Cordelia called to her brother only to be halted in her own steps as she looked into the room where their mother was sitting at their father's bedside, stifling tears and just looking down at her husband. The siblings knew in an instant Goodwyn wasn't asleep…

"A heart attack," Cedric informed his wife when he finally returned home after helping his mother make the necessary preparations for the transfer of Goodwyn's body. "He woke up fine this morning, but he abruptly collapsed just before 10… It was quick. Mummy says she doubts he even knew what happened."

Sofia was in tears immediately and took her husband into her arms. "Cedric, I'm so sorry…"

Cedric was numb to any emotion at present. Yes, in recent years his relationship with his father had improved, but there was always some sort of distance between the two. To think that Goodwyn the Great was no longer going to be in his life was too heavy a shock to process entirely. Cordelia didn't fair much better, but she at least wept openly, setting her feelings free so she could better help their mother. All Cedric had been asked to do was inform the king and see what the family needed to do for a state funeral.

Roland and Miranda gave their condolences, but Cedric barely heard them. If not for Sofia remaining by his side, he wouldn't have known what to tell his mother and sister, but not a soul expected him to be immediately accepting of his father's death.

He dismissed himself to the nursery, wanting to be with his own children who hadn't the faintest idea why their father looked so sad, but both Gus and Minerva did like the tight and warm hug he drew them into, nuzzling each of their faces and kissing their cheeks.

"Daddy…?" Gus reached his little hands out to Cedric's face and found them wet with tears. "Are you hurt?"

Cedric nodded his head and placed a hand over his son's. "I love you two very much. You know that, don't you?"

"I love you too, daddy," Gus smiled and hugged Cedric's neck.

"Dadee," Minerva smiled as well, repeating after her brother and pressing her messy wet lips against Cedric's cheek in an attempt to copy their father's kisses.

The two still hadn't the faintest what was going on, but clung without fuss to their father as he held them for a very long time, not saying another word, just needing to be with them a while before Sofia came into the nursery to have a sooner than expected talk to their son about 'death'.

Cedric thought for sure his father would have been looking after his health with various potions as many sorcerers did to extend their longevity mostly due to the sheer demand for such talents, not to mention some of the most complicated spells could take decades to complete and not every sorcerer took on an apprentice to carry on their work.

He learned from his mother after the funeral that Goodwyn had no such intentions of pursuing a longer than natural lifespan. He'd lived a good life, raised both his children well, and had been able to meet three grandchildren. The guilt of not being able to save Roland I's life all those years ago likely held some weight on Goodwyn's decision as well, seeing no need to extend his life when his dear friend and king's had been cut short. It hadn't been Goodwyn's fault of course, but being the great sorcerer that he was, he took issue with his uselessness at the time. Somethings magic simply couldn't overcome.

Winifred, being fifteen years her husband's junior, did feel cheated out of years with her husband in some sense, but she understood and respected his reasoning. She wasn't afraid of losing herself back over to the darkness she came from, having many little rays of sunshine in her grandchildren she still intended to dote on with all her grandmotherly power, but Cordelia and Calista did elect to stay with her a while to ease the woman's adjustment to widowhood.

"I'm fairly certain her constant attempts to chase us out are a good sign," Cordelia told Cedric a few weeks later over a crystal ball call.

"Mummy'll be fine, Cordy," Cedric informed her as he walked about the castle, a toddling Minerva at his feet as the girl was perfecting her steps. "Sad as it is, you have to let the grieving process play through."

"Heh, how many times has Sofia been saying that to you?"

"About five times a day," Cedric admitted. "I still can't believe he's gone…"

"I know…" Cordelia sighed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "I suppose I ought to let you go before we start sniveling again."

"We should all get together sometime in the next month. Family dinner or something," Cedric suggested.

"Mm. I'll check my planner and get back to you before the weekend, alright?"

"Alright, Cordelia. I'll talk to you later."

"Minerva, sweetie! Auntie is so proud of you!" Cordelia called to her niece and heard the child giggle before she ended the call.

Cedric managed a smile and placed the ball into his robe and chased down the hall to catch up with the toddler, latching onto her from under her armpits and lifting her up into his arms. "Whoa! Where do you think you're going, little one?"

Minerva smiled wide and reached her hands out for Cedric's face.

"That's my girl," he beamed, placing an encouraging kiss to her cheek and letting her latch onto his head. She seemed to fancy his silver bangs, her hands always finding their way to the off colored strands to touch and grab.

While Minerva found her way onto Cedric's shoulders, the sorcerer continued down the hall to the nursery to give the toddler a change and step into his bedchamber to give his hair a brushing. After leaving Minerva in the care of Baileywick, he went next door and was surprised to find Sofia in the room midafternoon, fresh from the privy and looking pale, a hand rubbing over her abdomen.

She paused her steps and looked up at him, almost apologetically.

"Are you pregnant again?" He asked as he approached her, gently taking her into his arms.

"I-I know this isn't good timing," she began. "What with your father and–"

He cut her off with a kiss, thanking her for this bit of good news in what had been nearly a month of sorrow. "You should have told me sooner."

Sofia smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I didn't want to overwhelm you…"

"I'll welcome the distraction of another baby," he assured her with kisses to her face and a supportive hand to her belly.

Godric Ambrose, their third baby and second son was born a bit small and didn't cry as much as his brother and sister had, but fresh out of his mother, he endeared himself by having a head of dark hair like his father and grandfather before him. It made sense to name him after both Goodwyn and Cedric, his middle name paying homage to Merlin in the hopes he'd have the talent of all three sorcerers, but if he didn't, that'd be fine too.

Cedric naturally had high hopes for all of his children, but he never voiced them beyond reason and kept his boasting under control. The last thing he wanted was for any of his children to grow up with a similar complex to his own and so far, they seemed to be trouble free.

Once Godric was born, Gus had begun waving a wand of his own, a simple beginner's wand not capable of much, but somehow the eldest still managed to get into trouble with it as Cedric and Sofia both found out after leaving the oldest two with their paternal grandmother which in retrospect may not be the best idea. Gus had managed to transfigure every limb of his younger sister along with adding different horns, wings, gills, talons, and voice box. Minerva took the transformation well, still being too young to understand her monstrous chimera form, and laughed it off as Cedric and Sofia both hurried to counter the magic while Winifred laughed proudly at her grandson's accomplishments.

No practicing of magic on siblings became a make-or-break rule for further spellcasting.


End file.
